Your Character (High School Story)
Your Character in High School Story is the main protagonist of the ''High School Story'' series from Book 1 to Book 3. Although his/her default name is "Jordan Lee", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality They are originally show to be very shy since they are a new student at Oliver M. Berry High, but you will quickly become the nucleus of a close group of friends including Emma, Caleb, Michael, Aiden and Maria. You will eventually have the choice to join the Football Team, Cheerleader Squad, or Marching Band. You won't face any restrictions on your activities based on gender. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 4: Consequences * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 5: Prime Location * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 4: So This is a Party (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: One Last Dance (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Relationships Emma Emma is the first friend you make at Oliver M. Berry High and one of your love interests. She is in the same homeroom as you. You have the choice to romance her and pursue a relationship in Book 2, Chapter 15, or help Nishan and Myra have her play with Luis on an online game. Caleb Caleb is a football player and one of your love interests. He is in the same homeroom as you. In Book 1, you and Caleb find out that Zoe cheated on him with Brian and you help him recover. Although, throughout Book 1, you are able to flirt with him, he tells you that he is still trying to recover. You have the choice to romance him and pursue a relationship in Book 2, Chapter 15, or help him trying to impress Jade. Michael Michael is a slacker and one of your love interests. He is in the same homeroom as you. In Book 1, after Brian transfers to Hearst, you offer him to try out the quarterback position for the football team but he refuses twice. However he eventually accepts your offer after the Ollie the Tiger statue was vandalized and sharing to you how important Oliver M. Berry High School to him is. In Book 2, you get suspicious over the closeness between him and Maria, thinking they might be in a relationship. But only to reveal that they are helping each other to investigate Principal Isa. You can romance him and be in a relationship with him in Book 2, Chapter 15, or not. In Book 3, Chapter 8, Michael gives to you a Clover Keychain for good luck if you are dating him. Aiden Aiden is part of the school marching band and one of your love interests. After they failed the Halftime performance in a football match against Statton High, he loses his inspiration and you help him getting his inspiration back. In Book 2, you feel guilty that Aiden got suspended due to breaking Luis' arm and that you took seriously what both his parents told you that you are a bad influence for him. He denies that you are and that you are "one of the best things" that happened to him. You can choose to romance him and be in a relationship with him in Book 2, Chapter 15, or help him ask Cameron to go on a prom with him. Maria Maria is in charge of the homecoming committee and one of your love interests. After involving yourself in a fistfight between Caleb and Brian, the three of you were forced to join help the Homecoming but Brian refused to join. However, after getting lost on a football match against Statton, you help her rebuild the school spirit. In Book 2, you became suspicious towards the closeness between her and Michael, thinking they might be in a relationship. But only to find out that they worked with each other to investigate Principal Isa. You have the choice to romance her and be in a relationship in Book 2, Chapter 15, or not. Dad Even though your dad embarrasses you with his antics, you still have a strong and loving relationship. Brian You can initially be flirty towards Brian and he can invite you to his party in Book 1, Chapter 1, but you develop an extremely negative relationship after you walk in on him and Zoe making out at said party. He takes every opportunity to bully and harass you in Book 1. After it is discovered that Zoe was manipulating him and attempted to get back with Caleb, the player can choose whether or not they feel sorry for him, as well as persuade Caleb whether to forgive him or not. When he returns to Berry High in Book 3, Chapter 2, he still continues to bully you, starting on his tour with the other former Hearst High students. It is shown that he blames you for Berry High turning against him. He claims that you acting nice towards the Hearst students is an act and that everyone knows you hate him. In Chapter 4, you get mad when Brian harasses some girls. Julian You and Julian have an easygoing friendship in Book 1, but can be closer if you choose to play football alongside him. In ''Book 2'', if you choose to do basketball, the friendship grows stronger. In Chapter 14, you and Julian can kiss in a game of spin the bottle. Both of you remark how neither is such a bad kisser. Jade/Cameron/Kieran You and Jade/Cameron/Kieran initially had a good relationship, but after you were wrongly accused of sabotaging the tryouts, they will be angry at you, but after proving your innocence, they forgive you. Who gets angry with you depends on whether you are doing baseball, band or cheer. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair HSS Face.png|Faces HSS Book 1 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 1 HSS Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 and Book 3 Outfit Choices in Book 1 HSS Book 1 Initial.png|Initial outfits HSS Pool Party.png|Brian's pool party HSS_Female_MC_Swimsuit.png|Female MC Swimsuit HSS Football uniform.jpg|Football uniform HSS Cheerleader uniform.jpg|Cheerleader uniform HSS Band Uniform.jpg|Band uniform HSS Mascot.png|School Mascot HSS Hearst.png|Hearst uniform HSS Homecoming Parade.png|Homecoming parade HSS Homecoming.png|Homecoming dance HSSMC CROWN.png|As Homecoming King HSS MC as Homecoming Queen.jpg|As Homecoming Queen Outfit Choices in Book 2 HSS Book 2 Initial.png|Initial outfits HSS News.png|News anchor HSS Female MC Basketball uniform.png|Female MC Basketball uniform HSS Male MC Basketball uniform.png|Male MC Basketball uniform HSS OMB Jacket.jpg|Berry High Jacket HSS Maria's Birthday.jpg|Maria's Birthday HSS Janitor disguise.jpg|Janitor disguise HSS Payton's Party.jpg|Payton's party Outfit Choices in Book 3 HSS Book 3 Spring looks.jpg|Spring outfits HSS Tour outfit.jpg|Tour outfit HSSMaleMCBasebalUniform.png|Male MC Baseball uniform HSS Female Baseball Uniform.png|Female MC Baseball uniform BeachPartyOutfitsHSS.jpg|Caleb's Beach Party HSS Outfit for dinner in restaurant.png|Outfit for dinner in restaurant HSS Prom.jpg|Prom HSS MC Prom Queen.png|As Prom Queen Malemcaspromking.png|As Prom King Outfit Choices in High School Story: Class Act DefaultJordan.jpg|Default Theater Outfit for MC in Ch. 1 HSS Tiger Spirit.jpg|Tiger Spirit Outfit Miscellaneous HSS_pictures_1.jpg|First Day! (A version of Your Character) HSS_pictures_2.jpg|Pool Party!!! (A version of Your Character) HSSBK3ThreatningNote.jpg|Threatening note to MC (Book 3) MalebrownskinmcandMichael.png|Michael & (Brown Skinned) Male MC at Prom: Romantic Theme Caleb Prom Photo School Spirit Theme.png|Caleb and Female MC at Prom: School Spirit Theme Female MC and Maria Prom Photo.jpg|Maria and Female MC at Prom: School Spirit Theme Aiden and MC Prom Photo Western.jpg|Aiden and Male MC at Prom: Western Theme Momentofsincerity.png|Michael & MC Say I Love You Mastercupidhss.png|Playing Cupid w/ Myra OGHSSMCFeb.11-2019Glitch.png|Feb. 11, 2019 Glitch HSSSquareCover.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of High School Story, Book 1 High_School_Story_Bk_3_Official_Cover.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of High School Story, Book 3 Trivia * Your Character is shown on the covers of High School Story, Book 1 and High School Story, Book 3. * The default name Jordan is of Hebrew origin and means "to flow down" or "descend". * The default surname Lee is of English, Korean and Chinese origin, which means: Clearing, meadows (English); plum tree (Korean); reason, logic, stand, stablish, black, dawn, power, capability, influence, beautiful (Chinese). * Your Character shares the same default surname as the MC from America's Most Eligible. * * In a premium option in Book 1, Chapter 5, you will mention your parents' divorce. * In a premium option in Book 2, Chapter 2, you will own a hamster and name him whatever you like. * It is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 7, that he/she is 16 and is a sophomore in high school. Your Character being a sophomore can be mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 15, if you don't win homecoming. * Your Character is the only student Isa feels threatened by as she wants to have you expelled. * It is implied that Your Character is a fan of The Crown & The Flame as you have a poster of it above your bed. * If the player makes their MC male, one of the outfit choices has a white tee with a formal jacket over it. The tee appears to contain the default names of all the customizable MCs of the books that were released before High School Story. The names are as follows: Emily (MC of The Freshman/The Sophomore/The Junior/The Senior series), Katie (MC of the Rules of Engagement series), Taylor (MC of the Endless Summer series), Dani (MC of the LoveHacks series), Hannah (MC of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor), Riley (MC of The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series) and Alex (MC of the Hero series). * Similar to Everett Rourke in the Endless Summer series, Principal Isa sees you as the biggest threat among all other students. * Your Character's address is 19928 Rosy Bluffs Street. This is revealed if Your Character (High School Story: Class Act) accepts your invitation to go to your house party in Chapter 12 of Class Act, Book 1 (premium choice). * On February 11, 2019, it was revealed that a glitch involving MC was being experienced by players during Chapter 1 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. PB revealed they were aware of it and were trying to get fixed ASAP. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1095075733909585920 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:Students